New Frontier
by Dakan69
Summary: Cosmic Era Year 75: the Earth's and PLANT's population boomed, peace between the EA and ZAFT has been kept by Chairwomen Lacus Clyne and ORB Representative Cagalli Yula Athaha, but a new discovery on Jupiter's Moon Europa seems th threaten the peace. Because of that, ORB decided to help to explore that new discovery, by sending Athrun Zala and Mu la flaga.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Gundam seed/destiny belongs to Sunrise, while all other caracters from other series belong each to their own studios.

We write the year 75 of the Cosmic Era, the population has doubled since the end of the second bloody valentine war, the world is was nearly for one year at peace thanks to Lacus Clyne, the chairwoman of ZAFT and Cagalli Yula Athha, Chief Representative of ORB.

But on the 12th of August a mysterious object has appeard near Jupiter's moon Europa, which origins remain unknown. The world was much more horrified after the announcement of this discovery by the mars goverment than the announcement of George Glenn being an coordinator. Many conspiracy theories about the mysterious Object, which has been named PRO, spread around the known world. The most popular Theory suggest a connection between PRO and the Evidence 01 fossil, which has been also discovered not far away from the moon Europa by non other than George Glenn himself.

The known world's nations and factions reacted differently about that discovery: while most earth Nations showed no concern for that discovery, Mars had begun to upgrade of it's military power by producing new Mobile suits because majority of the Mars goverment and most civilians feard an alien attack. What's more, the Mars Colony requested support to many nations and factions for their upgrate and for the research of PRO.

ORB and the PLANTS were the only nations who confirmed their support, while some factions like the Junk Guild, serpent tail, Unit X and especially the DSSD also have been hired for support.

Right now,a space ship fleet of ORB and ZAFT of each their own is moving towards the direction of the Mars colony for their confirmed support and to discuss about the upgrating and the research.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Archangel: old times

The fleet which was provided by ORB, consisted of 4 ships, which were leaded by the Archangel.

the other 3 orb space ships were commanded each by three ex-crewmembers of the archangel: the first is Jackie Tonomura, commander of the _Susano_ ; then Arnold Neumann, Commander of the _Royal Blume_ ; and the last is Romero Pal, commander of the _Shivana._

The Archangel itself is commanded right now by Andrew Waltfeldt, also known as the _desert tiger_. There on board were also Miriallia Haww, the CIC operator of the Archangel; Mu la Flaga, leader of the Entire ORB Fleet, _also known as the hawk of Endymion_ , and last but not least Admiral Athrun Zala, who serves as the offical representative of ORB for their upcoming mission on Mars. Also in the Hanger of the Archangel the infinite Justice Gundam and Akatsuki Gundam were ready for the mission.

the ORB fleet itself was moving towards Mars for 2 weeks since they left Onogoro Island. They passed Mendel colony 4 days ago. Since 2 weeks ago, the prominent crew members on the Archangel had plenty of work to do, which was the reason why they couldn't meet with each other, what's more, it was since one year that they were together again at the Archangel. It was at the time of 18:00 to which the decided to meet at the Archangel's bridge.

Athrun was in his room exchanging into his admiral uniform for the upcoming meeting at the bridge. After he finished changing , he watched near his bed a picture of him with Cagalli, Lacus and Kira at the beach near the orphanage of Reverent Malchio. He stared for a while on that until realising that he was late, he moved out of his cabine and goes to the bridge.

On his way to the bridge, he heard someone calling him "there you are, Admiral". After turning his head, he saw the Captain of the Fleet with his still long blond hair and his scar on his face smiling at Athrun and saluting at him.

"you don't need to be so formal, Mu", Athrun answered at the saluting fleet captain, "you know, we're not in ORB anymore".

After his salute, Mu moved his hand behind his neck and moved his head looking at the floor while closing his eyes "you remember how cagalli always glared angrily at me for forgeting to salute at you, and not only she, murrue too was upset of that ´bad habit´ of mine, even right now I'm afraid she might appear here out of nowhere to make that angry face towards me".

Athrun smiled at first but then begun to laugh slightly after mu's statement "Yeah, I remember cagalli's face she made, it was really cute, and it was right for her to do that because we were public" Athrun answered, much to Mu amusement, "but there's no one around here at the corridor right now, and I don't think that as someone busy as cagalli has time to appear out of nowhere to tease you" Athrun answered while both were still walking through the corridor. "true enouth" Mu simply answered.

Then Athrun rememberd something about Murrue and smiled at Mu, "now that we have talked about Murrue, I heard about her pregnancy" he said while seeing that Mu was directly seeing into Athrun's emerald green eyes.

"What do you mean pregnancy" Mu still looked at at Athrun with a wide open mouth and eyes as if it was the first time he heard about that.

´shit, did Murre forgot to tell him´ Athrun thougth while making an anxious face because he was al little bit afraid by Mu's seeming shocked face.

Then suddently, Mu's features on his face begun to chance and a laughter out of Mu's mouth began to drown the corridor they're still walking. "Sorry, I was just joking, she told me already six weeks ago, she's already 2 months pregnant" he said while still laughing.

Athrun on the other hand was less amused, he thought for a second that Mu really didn't know about Murrue's pregnancy, which Murrue told Athrun directly back in ORB, which was the reason she requested parental leave. He looked at Mu again "you can count yourself lucky, because if someone would be around, I would degrade you to an Ensign" which shocked Mu a little, "Oh and one more thing, when we enter the bridge, tell the crew members not to be formal with each of us until I leave the bridge", after that order they both finally reached the bridge, where both were expected by Andrew and Mirallia.

"Good evening, Admiral" Andrew greeted them both while he and all the other crew members on the bridge saluted to Athrun while he nodded."Good evening everyone" the Admiral answered while moving towards Andrew.

"What's our Position, Captain?" Mu asked Andrew while moving at the front of the bridge at the window with it's panorama view at myriads of stars " our position is currently at -150 x -100 y, Captain, which means if the're is no delay about to happen, we should reach Mars in 2 Months"

"Thanks Captain, oh I forgot to to tell everyone, from now on until the Admiral leavs the bridge, we can adress each other with our names instead of our military ranks, that's and official order from our Admiral here, understood? " Mu ordered to the staff at the bridge, to which they all replied ´yes sir´.

After that order, Miriallia began to speak "oh right, congratulations Mu, Murrue told me about her Pregancy, did you already have chosen a name?, what's the gender anyway?" she excitedly asked.

"Thank you Miri, well, since she's just 2 months pregnant, it's still not clear which gender our child is, that's why we still have not chosen a name" Mu answered while crossing his arms while floating around the bridge, "but we agreed if it's a boy, his name will be francesco, if it's a girl, it will be Natarle".

After the answer of the fleet captain, Miriallia was a bit suprised that they would call their child after their fallen Lieutenant, while remembering about her.

Then Waltfeld looked at Mu with a little bit concernd look "I'm much more suprised that she didn't forbid you to join this mission instead of remaining back in ORB, isn't she concerned that something could happen to you, I mean we're on a mission, where we could possibly discover alien?" he said while starting to smile a bit. "not to mention that we could be attacked by aliens, what do you think, _Hawk_ " he called him by his Nickname, while most crew members on the bridge started to laugh because of Andrew's absurd comment.

After his laugh, Mu answered to Andrew while staring at him with an serious expression "you're right, _Tiger_ , under normal circumstances, she wouldn't allow me to go on a dangeorus discovery mission" but then his expression changed in to a smile while standing on the floor "but since i made the impossible possible, by returning from the dead, she allowed me to join this mission", after this sentence, everyone, including Athrun, were impressed by that sentence by Mu.

While bumping himself up towards the ceiling of the bridge and stretching his arms horizontal, he closed his eyes and continued "it's like phoenix from the ashes, well, in my case, Hawk from the Ashes" the said while making an confident smile, "ouch" he said after hitting his head against the ceiling, while everyone started to laugh again.

"Speaking of which, what do you guys think about that discovery, do you think it's serious?" asked Mu while watching towards his blue haired Admiral.

Athrun answered while floating to the front area of the bridge: "well, from mine point of view, it's too hasty to believe that this discovery, which has been named PRO, is somehow related to alien life, but on the other hand, since the Mars goverment requests not just countries but also companies like the DSSD for their support, I'm also a little bit concernd about that whole thing ".

After the Admiral explained his point of view, Andrew started to speak while everyone turned their attention to him, "to be honest, I'm very excited about that discovery, because back then in africa 3 years ago, i possessed a miniature model of the evidence 01-fossil, and as a child, I was always reading comics about space adventures"

After Andrew explained his opinion, Miriallia begun to speak: "I think that whole discovery stuff is nonesense, because the Mars goverment didn't even released at least one picture, their assertion is only supported by some cosmic ray measurements and because everytime everyone hears about alien stuff, everyone has the word ´invasion´ in mind, that's what bothers me the most" she said while making a rather bored expression.

After a moment of silence, Mu started to talk again asking "by the way, which fleet has been sent by the ZAFT, did Lacus sent Kira for the Mission?", he was wondering who they're gonna met in 2 months while still leaning on the front side of the bridge.

Then Athrun started to speak, while Mu turned his head 90° degree to right, facing his Admiral, who was also leaning on the front side "According to what was told to me before we started the mission, ZAFT sent a fleet leaded by the nazca-class ship _Voltaire_ , which is commanded by Yzak Joule" he said, while Andrew and Miriallia rememberd about Yzak, and then Miriallia thought also about a certain blonde and tanned man and making again a rather bored expression while Athrun continued speaking,

"... but I also heard from cagalli that the Minerva has been temporary assigned to Yzak's fleet for that mission" he said. All three of them were suprised by that fact while remembering their many encounters with the Minerva back in the past.

Athrun started to think about the crew of the Minerva, especially Lunamaria, Meyrin and Shinn. And he also remembered how he escaped from the Minerva with the help of Meyrin.

Andrew and Miriallia rememberd their encounter with the minerva when ZAFT invaded ORB because of Lord Djibril.

But Mu wasn't just remebering his many encounters with the minerva, but also his Identity back then as Neo Roanoke and the 3 extended Pilots Stella, Auel and Sting.

After seeing the depressing mood of the other 3 crewmates, Mu looked at Athrun asking "If I remember correctly, back then, you've escaped with another girl from the Minerva, what was her name again? ".

Athrun watched at Mu, then he answered "yeah that's right, her name's Meyrin, Meyrin Hawke, she was the CIC on the Minerva back then, of course before our escape".

Then Mu started to smile while watching at Athrun "I also want to ask you something about her" the fleet captain said while he started to smirk "Is it true that you were dating her for a certain time?".

After that Question by Mu, not only the 3 prominent crew members but the whole bridge crew turned their attention to Athrun, which made him to turn his eyes at the sight of the floor because that subjeckt was very unconfortable for him. 'I swear I'm gonna talk to Cagalli about degrading you' he thought about Mu for asking about that stuff. But then he started to answer that question:

"well it might be true, that she had interest in me back then, but I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I and Meyrin never dated." Athrun answered while making an passive agressive expression at Mu and continued "and who the hell told you that rumor anyway".

After Mu listened to his Admiral's Question, he answered:"well, back in ORB 6 months ago, when Lacus was visiting orb by traveling with the Minerva, it met at one day at that time an ZAFT officer, accompanied by two ZAFT technicians, if i remember correctly, their name were Arthur Trine, Vino Dupre and Yolan Kent"

Mu said while Athrun thought, that it's not suprising that it were those 3 who told Mu about that rumor. He remembered the childish behavior, like being very fond of Lacus Clyne, well actually Meer Campbell. He also remembered that he once met Arthur Trime again at PLANTS where Arthur also asked about his rumored relationships, which was also back then very uncomfortable for Athrun.

"... they told me that there were many girls fond of you, which made him very jealous. He told me at an evening at a bar that there were about 5 women, who were interested in you, and that 2 of them were the Hawke-siblings, the other 2 were today's chairwomen of ZAFT and ORB and one of them was the Imposter of one of the chairwomens".

Not that the whole attention was still on Athrun, Miriallia and Andrew also were suprised by Mu's statement, but Athrun himself started to get a little red on his face while Mu was still talking about that subject, still wondering if those three idiots really told it to Mu that way.

"then we started to drink and talked about which of them would be the best suited... " Mu was about to countinue his story until Athrun broke his sentence:

"OK everyone, that's enough gossip talk for today" Athrun said while moving his body and floating towards the Bridge's exit, "I wish everyone a good night and safe journey" were Athrun's last words before leaving the Bridge.

After witnessing Athrun's departure, Miriallia started to look at Mu, "I think he's upset because you started this topic, fleet captain" she said while also making an rather bored expression at Mu.

"She's right" was Andrew's only message to Mu he could tell.

"Geez, I didn't know that he was THAT uncomfortable with that topic, i thought that he could talk more openly about that, but it seems I was wrong" the fleet Captain answered while being a little bit disappointed at Athrun for disappearing that fast.

"now that I remember, one of the commanders of the fleet sent by ZAFT is Dearka Elsman" Mu said while looking directly at Miriallia, who knew what he was about to start talking about and started to glare at Mu with a rather angry expression .

"NOW I'm upset too " was the only response Mu got from the CIC operator of the Archangel.

Mu was again disappointed, then he turned his head to the _Desert Tiger_ , who immediately said "Don't even think about asking that, la Flaga".

After that little chat between them, the situation at the entire Fleet remained quiet for the entire jourey to mars.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To be honest, I didn't planned to bring out a chapter out that soon, but thanks 'Kyo zenay' (thank you :D ), who favourited my story, I decided to coninue sooner as expected . As everyone can guess, English is not my first language. Also all characters who appear in that story are original characters of the gundam seed francise, there will be no OC by me. Oh, an one more thing: before you read this chapter, I recommend everyone to hear 'Gundam Seed Destiny Omake Quarters Vol 1 Yzak's Melancholy'( watch?v=ALxc1ThrbOU), which is nessessary to understand this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/destiny, sunrise does, neither other animes, which might be crossoverd with this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Voltaire Fleet: confessions of sin and love

The _Voltaire Fleet_ , which has been provided by ZAFT, consists of 3 ships, first the _Voltaire,_ which acted as the flagship and is commanded by the black coatDearka Elsman, then the _Rousseau,_ which was it's sister ship is commanded by Shiho Hahnenfuss, and also the _Minerva, commanded by Arthur Trine,_ which isn't actually part of the fleet, but has recently been temporary assigned to the fleet for the current mission.

Yzak Joule, commander of the _Voltaire Fleet_ , was sitting besides Dearka in the Voltaire bridge, both watching the endless expanse of the universe before them.

"Abbey, what's our current position " Yzak asked while watching at the CIC operator of the Voltaire.

"commander, we're currently at -175 x -90 y, which means according to the measurements, we'll reach Mars in approximately 28 days, if we don't cause any time lag of course" Abbey Windsor answered to Yzak while still watching at the display.

"28 days, great, I can't believe that of all fleets, we have to be chosen for that stupid "alien-discovery"-damn it, why couldn't that Pink Chairwomen sent Yamato instead?" Yzak said while making an angry expression on his scar covered face.

"oh come on, don't act so unknowingly, you know exactly that Kira and Lacus are VERY CLOSE to each other, did you forget that?. Since she's the Chairwomen of ZAFT, she would never sent him into dangerous missions, despite being the Pilot of the Strike Freedom." Dearka said while thinking back in time, when Kira returned back from ORB to the PLANTS and has been embraced by Lacus.

Both were about to continue their converation about Kira and Lacus, until the main door of the bridge opened. It was Isaac Mau, who appeard on the bridge.

"Commander " Isaac greeted and saluted to Yzak," I'm back from lunch, you can go now " he said while putting his saluting hand back down.

"hey Isaac" Dearka said, ""Yes"" both, Yzak and Isaac looked at Dearka, which confused him at first, then he rememberd again, that they have smiliar first Names. Then again Yzak started again to look angry at the captian of the Voltaire, "Dearka..., how many times did I told you not to use that name in front of us both, I HATE THAT!"

Everyone on the bridge looked at that their commander for a moment in fear. Back then, when Yzak, Isaac and Dearka were on the _Vesalius_ , most of the crew mates made fun of Yzak while calling his first name in front of him and Isaac, which confused both. While Isaac wasn't really provoked by that, Yzak was alwas getting agressive, because he knew that they did that on purpose to confuse him. Since then, Yzak and Isaac made an agreement to call each other always with their last names, so there won't be any confusion anymore, Yzak even took the trouble to inform everyone about that, which made him even angrier when Dearka seemed to forgot that.

"I'm sorry, Yz-, I mean commander, it slipped off because I forgot, I'm really sorry" Dearka said to Yzak while trying to calm him down.

"I apologize too, commander, it was unintentional" apologised Isaac Mau while bowing down towards his commander.

"Stop bowing at me, Mau, it's not your fault for both of us having a very similiar first name. By the way it's Dearka who's supposed to bow at me for his forgetfulness " Yzak said while looking madly at Dearka.

"Seriously?" was the only thing Dearka asked.

Yzak didn't responded to him, but still looking mad at Dearka. Then Dearka stand up from his chair and finally bowed to him.

After a while, Yzak started to speak again and began to grin at Dearka, "Captain Elsman, for your forgetfullnes towards me and Mister Mau, as punishment, I order you by taking care of the Voltaire all by yourself while I allow everyone on the bridge to go to lunch, be grateful that Mister Mau keeps you company" he said while he and nearly everyone on the bridge including Abbey moved to the main door of the exit of the bridge. Yzak didn't belived that they'll be suddently attacked by some extraterrestrial monsters.

Before everyone left, Dearka realised that Isaac has been watching at the main gate while everyone left for lunch.

* * *

After Isaac has taken a seat near Dearka on the bridge, Dearka turned his head towards Isaac, who seemed sad while his head looked towards the floor, then suddently Isaac began to talk:"Hey Dearka, I have to confess some things to you. You should understand, It's not easy to confess "

Dearka started to get a little bit afraid of what Isaac was about to say "Uh, what kind of confession we're talking about?" Dearka asked anxiously towards Isaac, because he thought Isaac was about to confess to him, in a romantic way, which disgusted Dearka very much.

Then Isaac begun to raise his head but his eyes still looked down "it's a confession of a sin. It's not a sin I've done willfully, but I'm responsible that this happened"

"That's a suprise, I didn't expect such answer", Dearka wasn't afraid anymore but very curious about what Isaac has to say.

But what Isaac didn't realised was that Dearka pushed some buttons while Isaac's eyes were still directed at the floor.

"Ok go on, confess your sins, Isaac Mau" Dearka .

"I'm-...," Isaac couldn't express.

"You're...,"Dearka simply said while still wondering what he has to say.

"I'm ..." he couldn't express again.

"You're GAY?" Dearka said while becoming much more curious than before.

"HELL NO, IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT" Isaac screamed towards Dearka while Isaac's teeth were visible because of his angry expression.

"oh sorry about that, I'm just to much curious right now, I'm really sorry." Dearka apologised to Isaac. This reaction remind him of Yzak. Maybe there was really no difference between Yzak and Isaac.

"now that I think about it, I would never believe that you're into men" Dearka said while started to smile at Isaac.

"would you please stop changing the subject" Isaac said.

"Ok, sorry, go on" Dearka confirmed.

"I'm ..., I'm a big fan of Lacus Clyne" he finally expressed to his captain.

"what?" Dearka asked while being very confused about his ´confession´."I'm sorry but I don't see what's so wrong about being fan of Lacus Clyne, she's many fans", suddently he wondered and then asked towards Isaac "wait, are you talking about the real one or the imposter?"

"both" Isaac said, another answer Dearka didn't exptected, so Isaac likes both Lacuses.

"so you like both Lacuses, well that's rare, I've never heard before by anyone else liking both Lacuses at the same time" Dearka repiled.

"but that's not the crux of the matter" Isaac started to talk again.

"you're not the first one I've confessed that" Isaac told him.

"I'm not?" Dearka became suprised again.

"the first time I've confessed that was after the second war ended, i told it to some crew mates when we were on a bar in Sextillis City celebrating the war's end. At that day, they were many people there who also celebrated".

Now Dearka is getting more and more thrilled by Isaac's story.

"After I confessed my buddies at the bar, I went to the toilet. While doing my `business`, I heard some other guys, probably also veterans like me, entering the toilet while they started to talk astonishly. They said to each other they're very surpised to hear that I'm a fan of lacus clyne. I wondered why are they so suprised by that. " Isaac stopped because he needed to breath.

After his long breathing, he continued "But before I could ask them, why they're so suprised by my confession, they already left the toilet. Some days after the Party at the bar, I was ordered to come to the voltaire, which was back then stationed at Maius City"

Then suddently Dearka interrupted Isaac "was that when I got promoted and got my black uniform?"

"Yes, exactly, but before of your appointment as the captain of the Voltaire, I heard that some other soldiers laughing about something. I was curious so I went to them"

Then Dearka had suddently an unpleasant thought inside his brain. There's no word that can describe his thought right now, he just asked nervously Isaac "what did those comrades said?" he said while making now a more shocked expression towards Isaac.

"They said they heard from some white coats that..." Isaac stopped while breathing again only to scream at Dearka " that Yzak JOULE IS A GREAT FAN OF LACUS CLYNE" Isaac started to cry.

Dearka was speechless.

Not by Isaacs confession being fan of both lacus clynes, but because his confession caused somehow a big misunderstanding for their commander. So that's why there's a rumor about their Comander, Yzak Joule, being a big fan of Lacus Clyne. Dearka himself was wondering how that rumor came to be. He remembered when he heard about the rumor first, he was meeting Athrun at Aprillius. Then when he asked Yzak if it's true, he angrily denied towards Dearka. Yzak told him it made him really crazy and wonder who spread this rumor about him. Not only Kira Yamato, who became a ZAFT-commander, but also Yzak's own mother Ezalia Joule confronted her son about that and how dissapointed she was, hearing her son being a fan of Lacus Clyne. An now Dearka wittnessed the truth behind that rumor.

Then Isaac started to speak again after stopping crying again "you don't know how much I feel responsibe for that. I've also heard that the commander's own mother expressed big dissappointment for being something he never really was. I feel like I'm responsible for Junius 7. Maybe if that discovery on Jupiter is really somehow extraterrestrial and we're really be witnessing an alien invasion, maybe I deserve to die for my sins".

Dearka stood up and Isaac did the same, only to feel Dearka's hands at his shoulder.

"That's not your fault" he said while looking at Isaac's eyes. "I allow you to go back to your cabin, you should rest a bit." Dearka said.

"But, the commander's order's..." Isaac wanted to say more words.

"That order applies only to me, the commander didn't give any order to you, that's why I order you to go to your cabine and calm down for a while."

"Yes, Captain" was Isaac's final words before he left.

* * *

After Isaac left, Dearka again pressed some buttons before turning his chair again into the direction towards the infinite expanse. By looking at it, he remebered his big misakes he made in his life. He remebered how he was taken hosage by the archangel crew and was nearly stabbed by a certain brown haired women because he made fun of her back then recently deceased boyfriend. Then he remembered the good times with her while being in a relationship only to be dumped again because he made the biggest mistake in a relationship.

"Maybe I should confess my sins too" he said still watching the infinite universe out of the front window of the bridge after leaving a tear and thinking about Miriallia again.

Then he moved his hand inside his black Coat and put out some document, which looked like a blank form. "but will I be forgiven?" he wondered.

* * *

After a while, when Yzak and the rest of the bridge crew returned from lunch, Dearka went to Isaac Mau's cabin with the permission of of his commander. After his entrance in his Cabin, Dearka sat beside Isaac and asked, "did you calm down a bit?".

Isaac moved his head towards Dearka, "Yes, more or less, I'll report to the commander I'll report to the commander immediately" he answered while he was about to stand up, but Dearka hold his arm, preventing to do it.

"it's ok, the commander told me that you still have free time, for an hour at least." Dearka explained to him.

"Did you told him about..., you know..." Isaac asked Dearka while indicating if he told Yzak about the confession.

"Well..., yeah..., more or less..., otherwise he wouldn't gave you free time for 1 hour you know" Dearka answered nervously.

What Isaac didn't know, was, that while he confessed his 'sin' Dearka, Dearka had activated the loudspeakers, which allowed the whole crew of the _Voltaire_ to hear his confession. Nearly everyone on the ship was speechless after Isaac's confession, not to mention the commander's reaction. This was also the reason why Yzak and everyone in the cafetaria were late finishing lunch. After he and Abbey and all other bridge crew members returned, Yzak ordered Dearka to go to Isaac's room and to give him permission to have one hour free time.

Then Dearka aked, "oh yeah, there was also something else i wanted to talk with you, if it's possible"

"uh, ok, what else do want me to confess" Isaac said while starting to smile a bit in order to relax his own vibe.

"well..." Dearka started, "when everyone else left the bridge for lunch back then, I saw you looking back at the bridge's main gate, may I know why?" he asked while making smirking at Isaac as if Dearka knew why he did that.

"wh..what do you mean?"Isaac suddently blushed in front of Dearka while getting very nervous in front of his captain.

"I mean that you were looking at a certain CIC operator while she left for lunch" Dearka said while keeping his smirking expression towards Isaac.

At this point, Isaac's face became completely red while turning his head towards the direction of the floor.

'I knew it' Dearka thought as still watching at Isaac, while Dearka's smirking expression slowly disappeard.

Still watching at the floor still blushing, Isaac asked "well... I think she's beautifull, even more than Lacus Clyne" he said a little bit quieter than usual, then he made a sad look on his face, "b-but, I don't know about her that much, not to mention if there may be 'a certain another' in her life".

After Dearka heard his statement, he touched Isaac with his left hand at his right shoulder, "Well, I've no interest in her if you were about to ask, to be honest, I've never heard of 'a certain another' as you were saying, but YOU will never know if you don't ask her herself"

"I would, but what if she then starts ignoring me and never talks to me again" he said frightening, then he started to make a bored expression towards dearka, "and now it will be more harder because I know you've surely told not only her but everyone else about my sin".

"well, you didn't told me to keep it secret" Dearke said while thinking relieved, 'at least I don't have to tell him about the loudspeakers'.

"But I have an Idea" Dearka said while Isaac started to look at his Captain, "since you confessed your sins, I think it's only fair if I confess my sins to you as well".

* * *

A/N: well that was Chapter 2, hope you like it. Revievs and critics are always welcome. And I have to ask a favor to all hardcore gundam seed fans, if you're still active here in , can someone of you tell about the characteristics of Isaac Mau and Abbey Windsor. My main source for this story is 'Gundam wikia' and of course .com.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Voltaire Fleet: the golden rule and the bet

Now it was Isaac who begun to listen carefully what Dearka was about to say.

"I think you've heard of that I was once in a relationship, didn't you?" Dearka asked

"Yes I've heard about it", Isaac rememberd that he heard by some crew members, that Dearka was once dating a Natural from ORB, and that they broke up after some time. No one knew about the circumstances for their break-up, but many crew mates suggest it was because they were 'to many differences' between them, especially because Dearka is a Coordinator and his ex-girlfriend is a Natural . Isaac himself also never knew about the background information of their break-up, which is why he's very attentive right now.

"Well, how should I put it.." he said while wondering how he could confess his sin with one sentence.

"The reason why Miriallia dumped me was because I broke 'the relationship's golden rule' " Dearka confessed his sin in one sentence as he intended.

"so, her name's Miriallia, wait a sec..., what is 'relationship's golden rule'?" Isaac was confused by that term Dearka was saying to him. He has no idea what's that supposed to be.

"I think It's the best if I tell the whole story about me and Miriallia Haw" Dearka answered.

Dearka's POW

After the first war ended I've been dismissed from ZAFT, I started to live in some kind of Hostel in ORB for approximatly a half year. During that time, me and Miri started to date.

We both spent a lot time with the others, including Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli and many other who were on the Archangel. We've visited Reverend Malchio's orphanage and played with the orphans there.

I still remember how I asked her if we could take our relationship to "the next stage", but she refused, because ..., well... Miri said that she wasn't ready and I didn't want to pressure her because she was still thinking about her deceased ex-boyfriend.

We had a great time, but then, after about 5 months, there was a day where all my hopes for a long-term relationship would perish:

One Day, Miri invited me to come over her home later at evening, she said that we both would be alone and that she would make dinner for us both.

After her inviation I've met Kira and a friend of him, who was also on the Archangel before he resigned from the military, I think his name was Kuzzey. I proudly announced them, that I've been invited by Miri to come over her place for dinner and that we would be alone. Kira and his friend's mouth opend wide by my statemend.

At first I thought that they were stunned because Miri invited me home despite that her ex-boyfriend's dead still took it out of her.

But then I realised that they both made a worried look on their faces, what's more they both started to sweate a little from their visage.

"Something wrong, Kira?" I asked him, still wondering if he was alright.

"What!, oh, it's nothing" he said while he and his friend kuzzey started to make an obvious fake smile, "was just suprised, nothing else" he repeated while still trying act like there was nothing.

"Well, I and Kuzzey need to go, see ya later" were Kira's last words before he and Kuzzey left.

After they turned their backs on me, I saw that Kuzzey's leaning against Kira's right ear and he started to whisper something to Kira, then he turned towards me with an concerned expression. But Kira, still keeping his fake smile, apparently told him that there's everything alright, but in hindsight I think that both of them knew what was about to happen.

After I came to her place I saw that she finished making dinner for both of us. I took of my jacket and shoes and went straight to the dining table.

After i took the first taste, I had a feeling as something was about to die inside myself. The dinner Miriallia prepared was the most awful food I had in my life, even the food from the ZAFT Military could be considerd as a 5-star-Restaurant food compare to that what I ate.

"Something wrong?" was her last question. At first I said to her that her food needs "improvement" while I still could not believe that she was apparently a bad cook. Was it that what Kira and his friend were afraid of?, did they also once 'enjoyed' Miriallias food?

After that, all hell broke out inside her home. She started to shout at me, saying that she really took the trouble to prepare dinner and that all I'm saying that her cooking needs "improvement". I tried to calm her down, saying that It's not a big deal if a woman doesn't know how to cook because no one is perfect, but then she got louder and accused me being a sexist, because I used the word 'women'.

After 5 Minutes she told me to leave her home and that it was a bad idea of her to start a relationship with me and that I'm a sexist assfacee, who would never accept her independence as a woman.

I begged her if we could forget that accident, but then I saw that she was really pissed off. She looked at me like the day she confronted me on the Archangel, what's more she also hold a knife on her right hand while telling me to leave.

And the most which terrifed me was her look towards me, it was the same look when was trying stabbing me back then when I was prisoner back then.

"If you're not satisfied with my cooking, then go find another bitch who might fullfill your sexist desire" were her last words I've heard.

After that day, I tried to call her, trying to say I'm sorry, but she never hung up. I really tried everything so that she could forgive me, but all my attempts ended in misery.

And at last, one month later, I returned to the PLANTS and joined ZAFT again, but because I betrayed ZAFT during the first war, I wasn't a elite soldier anymore and became a green coat instead and well, you know the rest.

End of Dearka's POW

Isaac was really perplexed. He couldn't believe what Dearka was telling him.

"So..., you wanna tell me that you broke up with that Miriallia because you criticised her culinary skills?"

"Yes" Dearka responded, "Do you know understand what the 'relationship's golden rule' is?" he asked Isaac.

"I think I do" was Isaac's answer to his captain. "So that 'relationships golden rule' means something like 'never criticise a women's cooking ability' or 'a women's food always taste good', right?"

"Exactly like that. So please do yourself a favor and don't make the same mistake as I did"

"I understand" Isaac said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but after hearing that story, I'm clearly on that girl's side" Isaac responded to Dearka. Compare to him, Isaac heard long time before by his comrades how some women would have complexes about some girly stuffs like cooking, sewing, houshold and breast size, that's why he never wished, if he would have a relationship, that his future wife to be would have to deal with that if it wasn't nessessery.

"I don't mind that, but at least I hope I could give you a good advice for Abbey" Dearka said while looking at Isaac, Dearka knew that nearly everyone he would tell this story would be on Miriallia's side, no matter if it was someone from Earth or the PLANTS, he was sure even on Mars would everyone be on Mirallias side.

"Yeah, thank you for that" Isaac told him while looking back at Dearka, "but at least it wasn't because of her being a natural and for you being a coordinator" Isaac replied while being relieved a little bit.

"but you know, I heard that she's also been assigned for that mission and is currently at the ORB fleet, so I will try to talk to hear again" Dearka suprisingly said to Isaac while putting his hands inside his coat. Dearka took out some piece of paper.

"But I wonder if it's still possible for me to talk to her" Dearka said while he looked at the blank form he hold with his two hands. Isaac didn't realised at first but then he saw that this piece of paper is an application form about 'project MG'.

Project MG, which stands for 'mutual growth', is a project which has been started by PLANTS Chairwomen Lacus Clyne right after the second bloody valentine war. Because of the decline of the PLANTS population due to the war and especially after the destruction by Requiem, that project intends for people around the world to spent sperm cells and egg cells likewise in order to increase the PLANT's population again.

At first that project has been criticised by most Nations of Earth, but thanks to Chairwomen Clyne's image and her power of persuasion, all nation's agreed to the project. ORB, of course, was the first Nation to agree. Since then, it's possible for people around the the Earth to provide their egg and sperm sells, what's more they get a lot of money in return for doing so, which is why they were so many donors. The decisive factor why 'Project MG' was also, of course, the war. Many people lost homes and they all needed money for somehow to survive. Later, Chairwomen Lacus Clyne has been praised for that project's success. Many politicians said, she 'killed two birds with one stone ', while, in this case, the 'birds' were the world problems back then.

After Isaac saw what his captain was holding, he asked "so you want to contribute to our population that way?".

Dearka turned his head towards Isaac and answered while making a sad face because he didn't really believed in his plan's success "I want to ask her if she could donate one egg cell for me".

"to be honest, I don't belive that she will ever forgive me, but I've been preparing to raise a child for nearly a year", he continued "It doesn't matter if I have to raise that child alone, but I want it, genetically speaking, to be my and her child".

Again Isaac was suprised by that statement. So his captain still had feelings for that Natural girl he broke up with, and he really seems to want to start raising a child. Was this man really his captain, Isaac wondered. His captain who always played the fun guy in front of everyone just to make the whole crew feel better during their military work.

After his one hour free time, Isaac went straight to the voltaire's bridge, where many other crew members, including commander Joule and captain Elsman, have expected him. Some crew members were looking straight to him, since nearly everyone heard his 'confession' through the loudspeakers, but since Isaac thought Dearka just told everyone about that directly, it didn't matter to him that much.

"well hello there mr. Mau, did you had a good free-time?" the fleet commander asked him.

"Yes I did, commander" he answered immediately while saluting in front of his superior.

"It's good to see you here, since we need your advice" Yzak told Isaac.

"My advice, sir?" Isaac wondered what he was about to ask, then it hit him. What if his commander was about to ask him about his confession. 'no, that's impossible' he thought his commander would never bring up such issues in front of so many people. 'He musn't' he said while starting to doubt his own thought.

"Recently, we've got a message by the Martian Goverment" Yzak answered towards Isaac, who was relieved that didn't asked about 'that'.

"according to that message, we're gonna meet with the Acidalium, the martian spaceship commanded by a certain Ergnes Brahe, which you're very familiar if I remember correctly,right?"

Isaac was suprised and excited both likewise. He's gonna meet the crew of the acidalium he was temprary assigned during the 2nd bloody valentine war.

"Yes that's right, so we're about them, sir?" Isaac said while still standing and looking at his comander.

"Yes, They're gonna assist us for landing on the Mars's surface, but before that, they of course need to verify our ship if it is fulfilling the predominant safety regulations, which is why we're gonna meet with them face-to-face. Since you were on that ship once, you need to explain to us about your experience back then".

"what exactly do you want me to explain to you, commander?" Isaac asked still wondering what his commander want to hear.

"everything, like the Martian's behaviour or how they greet to each other and all other characteristics of Martian's culture which should we consider before the meeting".

After Yzak's explaination about the upcoming meeting with the Acidalium, Isaac Mau explained everything about his experience there. He said, expect that Mars isneutral towards both coordiators and naturals, that the Martians didn't had any significant cultural difference compare to the cultures of Earth and PLANTS. But after his long statement, he remembered something very important he needed to tell.

"Oh and there some more things I need to tell you, it's about captain Brahe and his second in command Nahe Herschel, and please consider that what I'm about to say could be mistaken, that's why I ask you not to feel humiliated if I should say something which sounds unsetting" Isaac said while he got full attention.

What no one has realised, was that dearka turned on the loudspeakers again, so that everyone could hear some fun thing again from Isaac.

"During my time at the Acidalium, I've realised that Captain Brahe has similiar characteristics like commander Yzak."

Everyone was suprised by that statement, even Dearka. not to mention how the commander reacted.

"What do you mean by 'similiar characteristics', mr. Mau" Yzak asked while he started to look more serious now towards Isaac because it seemed like a provocation, but then Yzak remebered not to "feel humiliated' as Isaac warned towards the present audience.

"I mean ,for instance, that captain Brahe, like you, is also someone who can get 'very loud' if someone makes fun of him, I'm sorry if i used the wrong words, but since you said that we need to consider for the meeting, I had to tell this certain fact."

Yzak was really shocked by that statement, what's more he was about to get angry again, but not because of Isaac, but because he heard some present crewmembers giggling, most likely because of Isaac's statement.

"Is there something more you want to tell us, Mr. Mau" Yzak asked still keeping his serious expression on his face.

"only that captain Brahe's second in command Nahe Herschen and Captain Elsman have also many similiar characteristics in common"

Now everyone was even more suprised and confused. WTF was Isaac about to say more, that there was also someone on the Acidalium like him?, but Dearka was the only one who got amused by that fact and started to smile.

"for instance?" Dearka asked while the attention was still on Isaac.

"like he's always the 'fun-type' whom everyone laughs with and when captain Brahe 'gets loud', Hershel is the one who calms him down"

"really?" Dearka said while he also started to giggling by that statement.

"yes, and what's more, mr. Herschel also shares a great visual similarity with you, Captain, like blond hair and tanned skin".

Again everyone was shocked. Was there really a guy who looked and behaved like Captain Elseman.

After a moment of silence, Dearka started to talk and looked at Isaac straight at his eyes.

"Soo, mr. Mau, you want to tell me that there a Martian who's not just friendly and funny like me, but who also has the same handsome features like, did I understand that right?".

"Yes, that's right, Captain. Because of that, I've felt like I've never left the voltaire when I was on board the Acidalium".

After that, everyone on the bridge started to laugh. No one could stop keeping their calm faces around anymore.

"Alright, calm down everyone, that's an order" Yzak commanded while everyone started to get quiet. Yzak then turned again to Isaac, "Mr. Mau, first I like to thank you for sharing that information with us, but I have to tell you that I doubt your statement"

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, commader" Isaac apologised to his commander.

then Yzak contiued "I mean I know that doppelgangers can exist, if we all think about the doppelganger of our Chairwomen, but I can't believe that there's someone who has the same ugly face as Captain Elsman, let alone that out there's someone who would make a plastic surgery just to look like him".

After the commander's statement, everyone started to laugh again, even louder than before. It was the first time that someone laughed by a statement the commander made while Yzak himself also laughed a bit.

"really?, is that how you think of me" asked Dearka while trying to act like he was offended by Yzak.

"well, obvious I myself can't believe that, I don't know what the others think, let alone you" Yzak answered while smiling because he apparently offended Dearka.

"then what about a bet" Dearka started to grin towards Yzak

"a bet?" Yzak wondered.

"Yes, a bet. If that Herschel guy really looks like me, then you need to do something for me, if not, then I need to do something for you. What do you think, commander? "

Yzak hesitated a bit at first, but then he asked "and who's gonna decide if Mr. Herschel and you look similiar?"

"the whole fleet of course" Dearka answered while thinking that while thinking that Yzak might refuse.

But suprisingly, Yzak stood up from his chair and went to Dearka and stretched his hand and to shake it with Dearkas hand, "If I win, you're gonna clean the whole Voltaire with your toothbrush until it's cleaner than any crystall clear glass"

After that, Dearka said"Alright, but if I win, you are gonna make a song".

"Deal" was Yzak's only response before shaking his hand with Dearka's.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4: the magazine

Everyone one the Voltaire's bridge was speechless.

Not only about Dearka's proposer about a bet but also because no one would've believed that Yzak has the guts to agree to the bet.

After their hand-shaking, Commander Joule and Captain Elseman returned to their chairs while already thinking about the bet's outcome.

If Dearka would lose, he has to clean the whole ship with his toothbrush until it's crystall clear. He didn't want to think about that if he loses, not to mention how to even start. Better Isaac Mau was right about that Nahe Herschel guy looking as handsome as him.

 _'wait a sec'_ Dearka started to make a devilish expression, _'Yzak doesn't know how my toothbrush looks like, he didn't even said when exactly I've to clean it'._

Yzak on the other hand was, despite his confident expression at the moment, even more nervous about the upcoming meeting and the bet. He was very convinced that there's no way that this Herschel could be Dearka's doppelganger.

But on the other hand Yzak knew that Mr. Mau wasn't someone who would lie about such stuff, what's more Isaac Mau is even more precise than himself, which means if someone like Isaac claims that their exist a doppelganger, then this statement is credible, very credible.

That concerned Yzak the most.

' _but wait.._ ' he rememberd about the terms ' _he didn't said which style of music'_ he started to make an evil grin _'he thinks if I lose I'll have to do a Lacus clyne-alike song, god he'll be so wrong. I'm going to make a rap song, if I should really lose' Yzak looked up,_ _'It would be a, how do rappers call that kind of music again?'_ he thought for a while" _oh yeah, a_ _'Diss rap', a diss rap against Dearka'_ Yzak smirked while evil-laughing inside his mind.

Voltaire Fleet: Minerva

Compare to the Voltaire, the Minerva was much more quiet during the journey to mars. Shinn was sitting on the floor in the hanger reading some news magazine he bought from the PLANTS, until he heard "hey shinn, what are you doing here alone ",he turned his head, seeing how Vino Dupre stretched his arms towards shinn.

"Hey, what are you doing Vino, don't you see that I'm reading" Shinn said while being pulled by Vino,

"oh come on, reading is somdthing for bored nerds, don't be like that dude.", Vino didn't like the Idea of one of the ZAFT's ace pilot sitting on the floor, he thought shinn should smalltalk with his comrads indtead,

"but aren't you and Yolan nerds yourself?" shinn couldn't believe his friend's words,

"yes, but not the boring ones" were Vino's final words before they reached the clique, whch consisted of Yolan Kent and two other green coats.

"there you are shinn, I wondered were you could be" Yolan asked while noticing the magazine on shinn's hands.

"what were you reading anyway" Yolan asked while taking shinn's magazine away to see it for himself.

He saw an article about the PRO, this myserious object discovered on Jupier's moon. Yolan turned his head to shinn again

"wow shinn, didn't know you were that much interested meeting aliens" Yolan said while turning the magazine's pages.

"it's not like I believe every word what's written there, but it's really exciting for me, especially for me to visit other planets like mars and jupiter, don't you feel the same" he said while making a rather excited face.

"yeah you right shinn" Vino answered towards the group,

"not just that, but since what happened a while ago, this mission seems to get much mofe exciting and interesting than we've experienced before"Vino continued while referring to a funny event which happened 2 Days ago.

Back then, someone from the flagship _voltaire_ activated the loudspeakers, making some guy called Isaac mau some kind of sin confessing by saying he likes both lacus clynes. What's more, after that it seemed that Commander Joule and Captain Dearka made a bet or something.

"If you ask me I'm more excited about the bet than about our mission, yet I would also like to meet that Isaac Mau"

Then Yolan started to look to shinn, "well, even though I'm really curious about the bet, I'm more concerned about that alien- stuff. What if that alien life we would discover there is some kind of Human- eating-monster" he said.

"don't you think that's a little bit to mean thinking that aliens are just ugly monsters who want to destroy everything", shinn didn't understand why so many of his comrades believed that way.

"it's much more realistic than to think we'll meet some only-hot-women-alien-species like you believe we would discover" he said while making a slight devilish smile towards shinn after Yolan has turned several pages from the magagine.

"what's that supposed to mean?" shinn wondered why yolan is smiling at him.

"well that's what the nice hot chicks from page 11 to 14 told me about your " Yolan said while showing towards the clique the posters of some hot models from the said pages in front of them. Vino and the other 2 green coats started to a fit of laugher.

"hey it's not like that" shinn protested to his comrades without success. What did Yolan thought of hin, that he was a pervert like him, hell no, he already has Lunamaria, so what's wrong with him.

"Oh come on shinn, it's no big deal" Yolan said while moving his body to float towards shinn, he wrapped his arm around shinns shoulder from behind to stop is floating towards the zero gravity on the ship, still holding shinn's magazine.

"I bet even Athrun Zala or commander Yamato would do this if Represantative Athha and Lacus Clyne wouldn't allow them both to 'get closer' to them. It's pretty normal for men to do this if they're frustrated that way" was Vino's statement.

So that's it, they think Luna didn't allow shinn to 'get closer to her' as they said.

"I'm not pervert like you guys, and my intimacy with Luna is not your business anyway" shinn said towards Yolan with a slight angry tone before takibg his magazine and walking away from the clique.

While seeing shinn walking away, Vino turned his head towards Yolan, "do you think they didn't do it because Lunamaria still thinks about Athrun" Vino said quietly while grinning at shin again,"that could be possible, I mean she and Meyrin were part of Athrun's Harem" was Yolans quiet response.

"I'VE HEARD YOU" shouted Shinn from a far distance from them both while still walking away.

He didn't understand why they didn't get this. His lovelife with luna was none of their business.What's more, they were absolutely wrong about 'not get close', despite that the last time of shinn's and Lunamaria's love making was some weeks ago.

But then he realised, ' _they are just jealous because of me and Luna_ ', with that in mind he started to calm down while he started to look at his magazine again when he reached the lockers.

' _I just finished page 7, I didn't even know about that posters on page 11 to 14'_ he thought. He then started to turn the magazine's pages until he reached the told pages.

' _wow they're really amazing,_ _I guess those 2 idiots weren't wrong about that_ ',he thought after a while of gazing at the pictures.

"oh there you are Shinn" a voice from behind could be heard. Shinn immediately closed the magazine because he knew who that voice belonged.

"WAAHH LUNA, YOU HERE?" shinn asked while looking at Lunamaria who appeard from nowhere in front of shinn. He immediately hid the magazine behind himself do that Luna could see what he's reading.

"yes of course, I've been looking for you, I asked Yolan and Vino about you, they said you were here but didn't wanted to be disturbed, whatever thst means" she answered while holding her right hand under her chin and her eyes pointed towards the ceiling, still wondering what they both meant by saying that.

"Anyways, Captain Trime wants to speak with you" she said while noticing that shinn's hands were behind his back.

"r-eally, I'll go immediately to the bridge after I've finished some stuff, i-it won't take long" Shinn said while stuttering a little, Lunamaria noticed that he hides something behind.

"is something wrong?" Luna asked since she noticed that shinn was sonehow nervous.

"WHAT?, NO-NO, nothing is wrong, I swear" Shinn answered nervously towards Lunamaria while his cheek turned red.

"you're really acting suspicious right now" she said while noticing Shinn's red cheek, which made her mire curios. Luna then started to smirk at shin.

"Come on, Show it to me" she said excitingly to shinn while moving her body towards him. She finally wanted to see what he was hiding from her.

She tries to see what it but shinn alwsys stepped back one step from her, until he felt a wall. That's where Luna finally reached him. She touched his hidden hands until she felt somehing.

She took it away from shinn before realising that it was some magazine. She started to see it for herself while shinn was just looking at her.

"I was just reading an article aboit that discovery-thing, it's really interesting you know, " shinn said towards Luna .

"uh huh, so that's it" she said while still turning the pages, until she suddently stopped. She made a suprised expression.

"you said it's really interesting, didn't you. Does that include her too?" she asked him and she smirked again while showing him page 11.

"Ah-, well...it's not what you think, really..." shinn was speechless, what should he do, he was certain that Luna would hit him, no matter if it was a big misunderstanding.

It was at this moment, were Luna started to have a fit of laughter. she couldn't stop it, she faced the floor while holding her stomach. She laughted much louder than most times he knew about her.

then she started to calm down a bit, then looking at Shinn again.

"Shinn" she called him, "don't you want to introduce us to each other?" she asked him while putting a finger of her towards the poster of page 11, before starting the second fit of laughter, while shinn remained silent and became more embarresed by the situation right now than before.

But then somehing happened what shinn didn't expected. Luna moved her head towards Shinn's, which resulted in a kiss.

They remained like that until Luna slowly broke the kiss.

"Shinn, I know you're frustrated because we haven't any sort of intimate time lately , I understand" she said towardd him with a smile. She completly understood shinn's late behavior, that's why she wasn't mad at him for the magazine.

"what?, no, you got the wrong Idea, believe me Luna, it's not like"

"no I really understand shinn. To be honest I would also have some private time with you since I'm frustrated too, but remember our rule, 'no gravity,no activity' " was her response to him while Shinn still looked at her.

Despite being a soldier and trained on zero gravity, 'having time alone' was something Lunamaria prefered doing while being home in the PLANTS or on earth, or even maybe in this case, on Mars, where gravity existed.Lunamaria. She would never do it in outer space.

"And by the way..." she started to talk again while starting to smirk and opening page 11 again and turning until page 14, "... I'm sure THEY would agree with me" was her final response before starting her third fit of lauther while holding the magazine in front of him, making him blushing again.

Shinnn couldn't believe it. Luna was having violent fits of laughter. He was sure even Vino and Yolan couldn't match with her current laughter.

"Anyway, let's go, Arthur might get angry if we don't come to the bridge" Shinn said, trying to change the subject. And it worked, since Luna really have calmed down. After he put the magaine in his locker, they both went to the bridge.

Shinn was wondering if crazy stuff like that before could happen again.

26 Days Later: Day of the arrival

Finally, the whole Voltaire fleet has reached the orbit of mars without any sort of delay.

While some ZAFT Soldiers were relieved that they reached mars without trouble, most of the fleet's staff were excited about the bet.

After the bet between Yzak and Dearka was concluded, Yzak ordered all captains of the fellow ships to prepare for the vote, where everyone on the fleet has to decide, if Nahe Herschel looks like Dearka Elseman or not.

That was also the reason why Shinn was called by captain Trine on the Minerva's bridge.

What else happened?, Well our dear Isaac overcame his fear and started to talk to Abbey. It turnes out she also has developed an interest in him, especially since his confession to Dearka, which she, like everyone on the fleet, witnessed. What's more,she's also a great Lacus Clyne fan, albeit of both, like Isaac himself.

But how will be the outcome of the bet?

Does Dearka must clean the entire Voltaire with his toothbrush or will be there a live concert since Yzak would have to make a song?

This and more, lets find out next time.

thank you if you've readed, hope you liked that one, also sorry for MY delay, have many thinks to do. Also great thanks to 'Shark The SnowWolf' for following me and my story.

Hope to update soon

Bye


End file.
